


but in the end is right

by fallsouthwinter



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/pseuds/fallsouthwinter
Summary: Kira's always happy to come home to Trent.





	but in the end is right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah1281](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah1281/gifts).



> Sarah1281 requested "something that has Trent and Kira officially and definitively together after the end of the show" and wanted it to be happy. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title is from Green Day's [[Time of Your Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwnoNVOj1Fs)]. Huge thank you to [rogueshadows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows) for her beta work!
> 
> (Takes place about eight months after the end of Dino Thunder).

The instant Kira walked in the door the smell of paint overwhelmed her senses. Which meant Trent was painting the living room again, which also meant he was probably stressed out from another load of coursework. 

The apartment had been a gift from Trent's dad, and while Kira realized that Dr. Mercer was attempting to make amends, the whole thing felt a little weird. It helped a little that it was Trent who ended up accepting the offer for them both. She knew how high rent could be in NYC, so there wasn't really a question about whether or not to take him up on his generosity.

There still wasn't much in the apartment, though. Despite Trent letting his dad pay for his accommodations, he adamantly refused anything else aside from letting in some workers to repaint the place. Trent then took to painting over the walls himself, scrawling huge pieces of art across the white walls. Because he was constantly in a state of painting, they couldn't put much furniture anywhere aside from the kitchen, which had been left alone. There was a couch sitting in the middle of the living room, a mattress in the bedroom, and stools around the island counter in the kitchen, but that was it. Kira wasn't complaining, honestly. The lack of furniture made the acoustics perfect for practicing on her guitar.

Sprawled over the island counter were the remains of an abandoned essay, and over by the sink a few dishes sat drying on a yellow tea towel. Kira shed her coat, draping it over one of the kitchen chairs so the snow could melt off of it unhindered before heading into the living room. Trent was settled on the floor, painting more details around one of the older paintings.

Kira walked over and sat down behind Trent, draping herself over his back. 

"Hey," Trent greeted, setting the brush he'd been cleaning down and tangling their fingers together, and Kira finally noticed Trent was wearing his former morpher. She couldn't help but wonder what brought him to wear it, as it was usually stuffed in the back of a drawer in their plastic dresser. 

"Bad day?" Trent asked, drawing Kira out of her thoughts.

"No," Kira mumbled into his shoulder. "I just missed you."

Trent smiled and lifted their joined hands, pressing a kiss into her palm, then her wrist just above her bracelet. The touch left frissons of warmth behind as he turned a little to look back at her. Kira was familiar with the expression on Trent's face, that gut-wrenchingly soft look he would get whenever he wanted to kiss her, which was almost all the time. Kira pulled back so Trent could turn properly, pressing his mouth against hers in a soft kiss. Eyes falling closed, Kira let herself fall into the sensation of Trent's mouth against hers, feeling his breath against her cheek, the wonderful warmth of him pressed against her side.

"Have you eaten yet?" Trent asked when he pulled away.

"No, I just got in," Kira replied as Trent pushed himself to his feet and offered her a hand up. "Was trying to get home before the snow, that didn't exactly work."

"Ah." Tugging on her hand Trent lead her back into the kitchen, leaving her by the island as he went rummaging through the cupboards. Kira hopped up on a stool and as she watched Trent, she couldn't help but feel like she did back in Reefside when she'd visit the cafe just to talk to him. Snagging a blank sheet from Trent's notebook she swiped one of his pens, needing to get the ideas out that were suddenly swimming through her head. She only hoped she could put this feeling of warmth into words.


End file.
